True Strength
by daisysakura
Summary: Lambo's always seen as weak which is why he's the first to be targeted by bullies; even as a teen. He decides to join a boot camp not having any idea of its dangers. His spirit will break, his innocence will be stolen but from the depths of his personal hell, he'll rise up stronger than ever before. With the help of his brothers, Lambo will discover his true strength. R&R please!
1. Chapter 1

Before I get into where the heck I've been...WELCOME TO LAMBO'S CORNER!

It's been awhile and I have to say it feels good to be back. Although, I do feel a bit bad for Lambo because this is going to be kind of bad...for him. I've been watching Law and Order: SVU (season 1-5 so far) so you might guess what this will be about. Um, yeah.

This chapter won't be too descriptive but you can pretty much imagine what happens to our poor cow. So if you can't stomach SVU then you probably shouldn't read this. Fair warning, everyone!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with Katekyo Hitman Reborn and I am not making any profit. Unless you count reviews...which, by the way, will encourage me to finish the next chapter a bit quicker. *Hint, hint*

WARNING: Foul language will be used. Also, if you see any major corrections that need to be made, let me know. I went over this for almost a week but after awhile everything kind of blurred together.

So without further ado, today, on Lambo's Corner...

* * *

Lambo loves the rain. He loves the way the air changes right before it begins to fall. He's not sure if it's either clearing a path or preparing to meet it head on but he enjoys the feeling. He loves the way he _feels_ afterward; invigorating, the crisp air refreshing everything in his life. He loves to stand in the middle of the yard; eyes closed as he faces the sky, hoping the downpour will heal whatever is aching at the moment.

The young Lightning Guardian clenches his fists, trying to restrain the tears beginning to pool in the corner of his eyes. His heart pounding against his chest, a sharp pain pierces him with each palpitation and Lambo almost wishes he could just die. He wants to die.

He's not in his yard or his home for that matter. Hell, he's not even sure where he's at but the empty lot feels like a good place to do what he needs to. Lambo is standing in the pouring rain now, hoping it will mend his broken soul. His brothers are probably out looking for him; furious more than likely but he can't find it in himself to care at the moment. All he's worried about is that the rain isn't doing what it's supposed to. He is _not_ feeling better. He still feels dirty and sick.

Lambo carefully raises his fist towards the sky, trying to avoid any more pain to his stomach, and summons a streak of lightning. There's a loud crack as the bright bolt hits the damp ground; the tremors cause Lambo to stumble but he gets back in place quickly.

He's crying now; the bitter tears carrying a reminder of what was done to him. Lambo sobs as he summons more streaks with the intention of causing some serious damage to the place around him. He wants it as damaged as he is.

Another crack hits nearby followed by a few more. Lambo is shaking as he demands more electricity from the dark and starless heavens; one after another after another. The world around him is completely illuminated by his charges; half hoping one will hit him even though he knows it won't kill him.

The earth around him bursting at each strike covering him in wet soil; mud splashing everywhere but he doesn't care. He can't even feel it over his emotions crashing with one another inside of him. He's angry, hurt, confused and lost. Lambo feels ashamed, betrayed, used and despicable. But above all, he feels completely and utterly stupid.

He screams.

How could he not have seen what was happening? How could he have been such a fool to let his guard down to the point where he became a victim? He was the Lightning Guardian! He was a proud member of the Vongola and he'd idiotically walked into a trap. A trap which had nearly cost him his life but thanks to his brothers he would live. He's not sure if that had been the best thing to do, however. Maybe they should have left him to die instead if he was going to feel this way.

"What did I ever do to you, huh; why the hell did this have to happen to me?!" He cries to the still pouring skies as the lightning continues its assault on the ground.

"Make this suffering stop! I can't," He sobs, "I can't take it…" Lambo looks around at the mud storm, knowing it resembles his inner turmoil. He raises both arms and several streaks descend immediately, causing a couple of craters nearby.

If he wasn't so lost in his grief, he might have thought it was beautiful; the sight of lightning crashing into the ground, illuminating everything with its shower of streaks.

"Finish me off, damn it!"

A bright flash erupts right next to him and he's thrown across the ground with a loud boom. Lambo lands hard on his back, barely managing a shout of pain before everything goes black for a second.

He slowly opens his eyes and stares at the sky; chest painfully heaving. Rain is still falling, albeit gentler, but the lightning has completely stopped. He figures when he lost consciousness he must have lost control as well.

That last burst hadn't been lightning, though.

Slowly, he sits up, gently applying pressure to his stomach where the pain is growing unbearable; the hospital gown drenched and torn. He pulls his hand away and is only slightly surprised to see red on it. Damn, he must have pulled his stitches.

" _I'll leave you with a precious souvenir to always remember me by."_

Lambo tenses and feels nauseous at the voice in his head. He knows that voice will haunt him for the rest of his life and he hates himself more for being that weak.

The anger that courses through him makes him cry again and he raises his arm, ignoring the burning sensation on his stomach. "I'm not done yet!"

"Yes, you are!"

Lambo flinches half in fear and half in pain at the pissed off tone of voice; mostly fear. He can just make out the shape of his brothers' approaching forms and knows he's in for some harsh words which he probably deserves for what he just did.

"Do you have any idea how long we've been searching for you?!" Gokudera looks pissed. More pissed than Lambo's ever seen him. Even with all his thoughts a jumbled mess, Lambo can guess it was one of Gokudera's weaker bombs that caused his lightning storm to cease.

"You almost killed me. Too bad you missed, Stupidera." Lambo looks down, trying to keep his mouth shut, "And to answer your question, since I left the hospital about three hours ago I'd say you've been searching for three hours." This, of course, doesn't happen because he's Lambo and he's too tired to care.

"Don't be a smartass! Juudaime was terrified, we all were. Ugh! I'm so angry I could-"

Lambo quickly stands, nearly falling right over when his knees almost give out but he manages to right himself up. "You have _no_ right to be angry. Don't make this about you, you piece of shit!" He snaps, putting a hand over his bleeding wound.

Lambo is seething; his whole body is shaking as he tries to fight for some sort of control. Gokudera looks livid as he gets closer to their youngest member before Tsuna -bless him- rests a hand on the Storm's shoulder which immediately stops his movements.

Lambo angrily wipes away the tears from his eyes, a feral growl leaving his lips. "You shouldn't be angry when I'm the one hurt. I'm the one who was abused, not you. You have no idea how messed up I'm feeling so don't you dare make this about you."

Yamamoto and Ryohei are worriedly watching from where they stand next to Tsuna; soaked to the bone even though it has finally stopped raining, looking just as upset but they're at least staying quiet. Lambo wonders where Hibari, Mukuro, and Chrome are but decides it best not to ask.

" _I'm_ the only one allowed to be angry," He wraps his arms around himself before he lowers his voice in obvious defeat. "Why me, Tsuna-nii? They said I asked for it but I swear I didn't…they didn't have to torture…I don't, I can't stop shaking."

Lambo yells in terror when he feels that familiar hand on his thigh and jumps back but doesn't see anybody near him. His heart is beating fast, his breathing coming in short gasps as he begins to lose control of reality.

"He found me! Oh, God, he found me!"

"Lambo, try to calm down. You're hyperventilating."

Lambo swallows at the way Tsuna says his name. His voice is full of concern, laced with love and it makes the fourteen-year-old sick. He's heard that tone before; he'd trusted that voice. It led to suffering; plenty of it. Tsuna has no way of knowing that but Lambo still takes a step back.

The hurt in Tsuna's eyes does not stop him from taking another. "S-stay away."

"Lambo, we're not going to hurt you." Yamamoto softly states, raising his hands in a surrendering gesture.

"That's what they said. That's what they said before they…" Lambo forces himself not to vomit as memories invade his thoughts. He stumbles back, away from the possible danger.

"We're not them, damn it!" Gokudera shouts beyond frustrated, roughly running his hands through his hair; there's nothing he can do to help his brother. Lambo can just make out the quiver in his brother's voice but it's not enough to snap him out of his thoughts.

"But you left me with him. You-you gave me to him and just walked away!" Lambo laughs and the sound sends a shiver down Tsuna's spine. "How can I ever trust you?"

He asks so innocently, his eyes filled with such sincerity and Tsuna knows his brother is seriously asking.

Lambo sees his brothers roll their hands into fists; angry and guilty. He knows it wasn't their fault, not really, but he trusted them to keep him safe and they failed. Not only did they allow him to get hurt but they also didn't catch the monsters that did this to him.

"Lambo, you know we would _never_ have left you if we had known. This was not supposed to happen. Please, let us take you back to the hospital and we'll talk once you're feeling better." Tsuna says almost tenderly. He slowly takes a few steps towards his trembling brother, hoping not to scare him off. He can't lose him again.

When he had walked into that hospital room to find it empty, Tsuna had never felt such fear in his life. The horrifying and very possible scenarios that played in his head within seconds had made him nauseous.

" _He's gone."_

Tsuna knows the guilt threatening to crush him is nothing compare to the hurt or fear that is obviously consuming his little brother. He can't feel sorry for himself when Lambo needs him more than ever.

"No, I'll never be better; I'm not going back. All they want is to touch me…to make me bleed. I-I don't want anybody to touch me!"

He turns to run but doesn't make it very far. He slams into a hard chest and his mind flashes back to a few days back. His own chest tightens and he feels like he's going to pass out. Lambo begins to fall back when an arm wraps itself around his waist.

He screams. He screams with such force that Lambo thinks he won't be able to speak for weeks. He loses himself to the fear that has been pushing him to an invisible edge and screams for someone, for anyone to save him as he topples over.

* * *

"Lambo!"

Tsuna rushes to where Hibari is trying to restrain their little brother. The ground is wet, slippery and overall destroyed but he reaches them quickly.

"Let me go! Please, you said I could go if I was a good boy!" Lambo cries in despair as he struggles to escape Hibari's arms; his sobs piercing at Tsuna's heart.

"Kill me! Just kill me instead, please!" Lambo raises his hand and Tsuna immediately knows what's going to happen. The sky begins to grumble but before any lightning appears, Hibari knocks Lambo out with a quick hit to the back of his neck.

Lambo immediately stops moving and Ryohei is at their side, checking over their baby brother for other injuries.

"What the hell did you do? He's in enough pain as it is, you fucking bastard!" Gokudera practically roars when Lambo goes limp. His nerves are on edge, his hands shaking with everything from worry, guilt, and anger.

"Would you have preferred another electrifying show?" Hibari isn't one for jokes or any kind of humor for that matter but he can barely contain whatever it is he's feeling; he's acting quite unusual. Hibari refuses to admit he's feeling just as guilty as the others. He hands his youngest brother to Ryohei who's ready to start healing whatever he can.

Tsuna stays by Lambo's side, not paying attention to his two other brothers about to start a fight of their own. Luckily, Yamamoto notices the charged tension and steps in between them.

"Enough! I know we're all worried but going against each other is not going to help Lambo at all. Focus that frustration to finding the bastards responsible for this."

Gokudera shoves his still trembling hands into his pockets as Hibari does the same. They know Yamamoto is right but they still feel the need to beat something to a pulp.

"We need to get him back to the hospital. I managed to stop the bleeding but it might have gotten infected. It also needs to be re-stitched."

Hibari tells them to go; he'll take care of the mess Lambo made. Not needing to be told twice, the trio makes their way to Gokudera's car, Lambo in Ryohei's arms.

"I'll let them know we're on our way," Tsuna mutters more to himself than anybody else as Gokudera steps on the gas while Ryohei continues to watch over their precious brother in the back seat.

As they pull into the hospital parking lot, they can make out Chrome standing by the emergency entrance and know she has some news.

"When we find them, you will leave them to me," Tsuna orders with an eerily calm voice from the passenger seat. "Once I get my hands on them…once I have them in my grasp, not even God will be able to save them."

* * *

So um...how was that? I honestly cried a few times because I know where this is going and I can't believe I'm actually doing this. Don't worry, Lambo won't die. I'm not that evil...maybe. ^_^

I'm sorry for the long wait! February was my birthday month so I spent it celebrating. Unfortunately, the last week of February we lost a close family friend to cancer and I just kind of lost interest in everything for a while. I'm feeling better but the stories I wrote afterward are super angsty. I'm not sure which to post yet but you'll see more from me. Thank you for reading and I really, really hope to see some reviews. I could use some positive energy right about now.

See you next time on Lambo's Corner! Trust me, you do not want to miss it...


	2. Chapter 2

Welcome to Lambo's Corner, chapter two.

This turned out to be kind of longer than expected so I hope you enjoy it. Nothing graphic but we'll see how it turned out.

Disclaimer: I still don't own anything and am not making any monies from this.

WARNINGS: Unbeta'd and written at an ungodly hour. If there are any mistakes, let me know! I'll go over it later with much more focused eyes.

UPDATE: Corrected some basic grammar mistakes...I must have been really tired when I wrote this.

Don't forget to leave a review and let me know if the pacing was ok, I'm still getting the hang of multi-chapter stories. Plus, it motivates me. Thanks in advanced!

Also, thanks to LeoHamato, UnpredictablyRandomOne, Guest, BlueThief, TheColourNavyBlue and D C JoKeR H S for their reviews! I love knowing I'm doing something right!

Without further ado, today, on Lambo's Corner…

* * *

" _I'll help you become much stronger. I explained how the training works to your family and they agreed it's the best way to make sure you reach your full potential."_

 _Lambo looked at the man with a frown. His name was Biko Thomas, a thirty-something man who sported a dark undercut along with a goatee. He said he had trained some of the most influential Mafiosi. He was obviously fit with muscles to back his training regimen but something about him worried Lambo._

 _He'd asked his brothers to train him but Tsuna had told him they were in the middle of an important investigation and unfortunately couldn't afford the time to personally train him. Gokudera had suggested a boot camp for Mafiosi which had trained some powerful people._

 _After a couple of weeks of intensive investigating, they had all agreed to this one. It was a three-week course which would be great since Lambo was about to go on summer vacation and it was in Italy; only a couple of hours away from Vongola HQ. DiFiore Combat Training was hidden in the mountains; its services only available to the Mafia families and led by retired Mafiosi._

 _It allowed 15 students at a time with five instructors; three to each instructor. Lambo had been assigned to Tony; a 57-year-old-man with the strength of a 30-year-old. He was strict but fair and Lambo had decided to follow his training without too much complaining._

 _Unfortunately, three days later he was gone and in his place was Thomas. This man Lambo did not like and his gut told him not to trust the stranger. He thought it was weird for all the staff to suddenly change but Thomas said it was part of the training; adapting, he'd said._

" _I can make you stronger than your brothers."_

 _Alas, Lambo wanted strength more than anything and allowed himself to be coached by him, ignoring his instincts. Sure, Thomas's methods seemed unconventional and they made the fourteen-year-old uncomfortable but his brothers had said this was a good camp. They wouldn't have left him here otherwise._

" _But why do you keep touching my legs?"_

 _The man had grinned which unsettled Lambo but he pushed the nerves away. He had to get stronger no matter what._

" _We need to make you strong. You'll never become stronger if you can't deal with being uncomfortable. By the time I'm done with you, you'll either be stronger or dead. Just remember that your brothers knew exactly what would happen. They wanted this for you."_

Lambo whimpers as his dreams take a dark turn. He can smell Thomas; feel his hand on his weakened body, and hear his mocking voice telling him everything will be ok.

"Stop…"

" _Lambo-chan, why are you crying? This is what you wanted, remember?"_

 _Lambo roughly shook his head. There was no way he wanted this; the pain was too much. No, he couldn't have asked for this torment._

 _He clenched his teeth, shutting his eyes tightly when he felt the familiar hand caress his leg. He shivered when it went higher up and he wished he could be training with Phycho-nii instead. Lambo didn't want the touching to continue, he didn't want them to keep hurting him._

" _Your brothers knew this would happen, remember? I told them and they still brought you to me; they said I could have you."_

" _No! That-that's a lie!" Lambo cried as his body began to tremble. His brothers loved him; they would never leave him in a place like this but…they had personally brought him here._

 _Why?_

 _The man chuckled, the sound making the Lightning Guardian sick to his stomach. Whenever the man did that, Lambo was shown 'extra care' as they called it._

" _It's been a month, kiddo. Don't you think they would have come to check on you by now if they weren't aware of what was happening? They would have come looking for you to figure out why you haven't called them if they were worried."_

 _No, there's got to be a reason for that. His brothers love him. They wouldn't abandon one of their own. Lambo once again shook his head but it was obviously lacking the confidence from before._

" _They brought you to me. They wanted you to suffer for being an embarrassment; they wanted to get rid of you."_

" _No!"_

 _The man pulled back at the shout, narrowing his eyes at the young boy while Lambo glared right back. Tsuna and the others had proven their loyalty and love towards him time and time again. They would never do something this sick to get rid of him. They wouldn't get rid of him at all._

 _Lambo wished his hands were untied so he could summon his lightning but the bastards knew better than to give him even an inch._

" _They'll find me. And when they do, they're going to kill you." Lambo snarled through his fear; his eyes filled with renewed vigor. His family would come for him. They_ _ **would**_ _find him and they would make these pigs pay in blood._

 _If Lambo wasn't so terrified, he would have laughed at how furious the man looked. His face was contorted in anger, his fists ready to strike. Unfortunately, he regained his composure much too soon, smiling as if he was still in control._

" _You'll believe me, Lambo-chan. You'll have no choice but to believe everything I say when I'm done with you."_

 _Lambo watched in terror as the man began to close the curtains in the cabin. He knew what would happen next, it was a routine now._

 _The teen closed his eyes at the hand grasping his thigh with only one thought in his mind: Why hadn't his brothers come to save him?_

Lambo woke with a gasp, his body quivering; heart pounding harshly against his chest. He's crying, tears streaming down his face without any sign of stopping anytime soon. The fear that is consuming him is too much to bear along with his pain.

He gently sits up, ignoring the concerned stare from his brother, and careful to avoid agitating his stomach wound any further. He cries into his hands, wanting nothing more than to stop hurting.

"Lambo,"

He knows deep in his heart that his brothers hadn't known what was going on. He knows they would have saved him much sooner if they'd been aware of what was happening to him but he can't face them without feeling resentment towards them and he hates that.

The teen can't help but feel like they should have known; they should have been there for him. He'd cried out for them so many times but nobody had shown up. He'd been alone just like Thomas had said on multiple occasions.

"Lambo, you're safe now."

The words were meant to comfort but they only served to make him cry with more force. He thought he'd been safe before but that hadn't been the case. He'd been hurt in more ways than he ever thought possible and it was all because of his brothers.

No, they hadn't known. Or had they? Why did he still doubt them?

"Please, go away." He sobs. His thoughts and feelings are too confusing to make sense of at the moment. He doesn't want to deal with anybody until he's able to figure them out.

"I'm sorry Lambo, but we're not leaving you alone."

Lambo shakes his head, "I was alone for a whole month and somehow survived. I don't think I need you to watch over me."

He knows he is being unreasonable but he can't stop. The loathing he feels is intolerable; especially when he doesn't know if it is directed towards them or himself.

"I know you're in pain and you have every right to be mad at us but-"

"I have every right to be mad? Who says I'm mad? I don't even know what I'm feeling but you apparently do so can you please tell me more? Please, tell me you understand what's going on through my head because I certainly don't. I'm glad I can always count on you to help me when it truly matters."

Lambo glares at his brother, disregarding the hurt in his eyes. His heart is begging for him to stop, he doesn't want to hurt Tsuna but his mind is furious. He feels betrayed even though he knows his brothers didn't have anything to do with the pigs.

"Too bad you couldn't help me when I really needed you."

Lambo shuts his eyes to avoid seeing the anguish his words are causing his big brother. If they hadn't tried getting rid of him before, they would now.

"Lambo, I'm sorry."

The Lightning Guardian opens his eyes at the defeated tone in his brother's voice. Tsuna sounds more broken than he does and it shatters Lambo's heart.

"I know it's my fault this happened to you and you have no idea how much I regret leaving you there. I'm so sorry,"

Tsuna wipes the tears that managed to escape.

"You can say whatever you want, I deserve it. You can hit me if that will make you feel better but no matter how much you try to get rid of me, I'm not going anywhere. You're my brother, Lambo, I'm not leaving you. Not again."

Tsuna leans forward in his seat but doesn't get any closer. He knows Lambo doesn't want anyone in his personal space right now; he'll freak out like before.

"I know these are just words and they won't do anything but I'm sorry. The regret I feel for leaving you is something I will live with forever; until the day I die," He takes a deep breath, "But I will do everything in my power to make sure it never happens again. I will not risk losing you."

Lambo opens his mouth to say something else but the knock at the door stops him. He watches as it opens, Chrome stepping inside with a troubled expression.

"Bossu, you're needed outside," She softly states with a hint of remorse for interrupting. "I'll stay with Lambo-chan."

" _You'll never forget me, my precious Lambo-chan. I'll stay in your memories for as long as you live."_

Lambo doesn't have a chance to do anything when he feels the burning sensation rising up in his throat. He throws up over his chest, his eyes watering from the pain as he heaves. He barely registers the voices of his worried siblings over his cries.

"Stay…away!" He shouts as he continues to throw up. He doesn't want anybody near him, especially when he feels so vulnerable. "Please…"

Tsuna looks torn, wanting to be here for his brother but wanting to give him time as well. The decision was made for him when Kyoko walks in and ushers everyone out; preventing the nurses from coming inside as well. She looks at Tsuna when he's the only one still in the room.

"Tsu-kun, I'll take care of him."

"Kyoko-chan, I can't leave him."

Lambo has never heard his brother sound so lost and feels a tinge of regret for causing him such grief. He wants to tell Tsuna he didn't mean anything he said but he can't. He knows Tsuna won't believe him if he doesn't believe it himself.

"They found something."

Tsuna looks to Lambo then nods at Kyoko. "Call me for anything."

Kyoko offers Tsuna a smile along with a nod, "I promise, now go."

"I'll just be down the hall. I'll be back, Lambo."

Tsuna turns and is about to leave when a soft voice calls his name. He faces his brother once more and feels his chest tighten at how scared Lambo looks. Tsuna will make sure to do everything to wipe that fear away.

"Don't let them find me."

Throughout his life with the Mafia, Tsuna has made plenty of promises; some he's kept and others he is still working on but he's never gone back on one. He walks over to his baby brother who looks more like a terrified child than the strong young man he was last month and kneels down to be at his level.

Tsuna looks directly into Lambo's eyes as he speaks, "Lambo, I swear on my life that I will find them and I will _kill_ them myself. They will _never_ hurt you or anyone else again. I swear it."

He speaks with such strong conviction Lambo doesn't doubt him at all. He knows Tsuna will keep him safe from the pigs; they will die at his hands.

Lambo gives him a small nod and Tsuna walks out of the room. Kyoko asks if she can hold his hand to which he replies with a soft yes.

"We all love you, sweetheart, but I know Tsu-kun would go to the ends of the earth just to find your favorite candy. He'll find them and make them pay by any means necessary. Trust him, trust them."

"I want to trust them, I even want to help them but I can't do either."

"Take your time, Lambo. You'll help them when you're ready."

Lambo quietly sobs as Kyoko cleans him and his bed up. He knows his family loves him but the pigs made him doubt them. They made him believe his family had willingly sent him there to be hurt. While his heart knows it isn't true it will take his mind some time to believe it as well. He just needs time to heal.

"Thanks, Kyo-nee, but I don't think I have time. I need to be strong now and do this for myself. I need to find the pigs that tried to make me hate my family."

* * *

Tsuna walks down the hall with a new sense of purpose. His brother had gone through hell and nobody knows why. They don't know if he'd been picked out at random or if he'd been the target from the very beginning. He hates not knowing which it is because it would certainly narrow down their suspects if he did.

Not bothering to knock, he walks into his temporary office which the hospital had generously offered after they'd allowed Lambo to escape earlier. His guardians, Reborn and Dino are waiting around the room, all looking concerned.

"How is he?"

"Is he ok?"

"What happened?"

Tsuna ignores their questions as he makes his way to the table in the center. He stands behind it, a frown on his face as he looks at each man and Chrome, "He'll be fine once we find those pigs. I know we're all worried but we're going to put that aside and focus on finding them first, is that understood?"

He may have asked it as a question but everybody knew it was an order. They don't even have time to answer because he continues to speak. Reborn can't help but feel proud of how much Tsuna has grown as a Don over the years.

"What do we know?"

Hibari, who is standing by the window, the furthest one away from the group, walks over to Tsuna and hands him a folder, "They're professionals. They were careful not to leave anything that would identify them."

He crosses his arms over his chest, "They managed to infiltrate the camp, kill the staff then take over as if it was all part of the training. Nobody questioned their motives since they were acting the part quite well in the beginning."

"The campers say they began to have private lessons with each instructor but weren't allowed to talk about it with one another." Yamamoto adds as he looks at his own file in front of him, "I'm thinking Lambo was taken because he was the only one that didn't lose his will to fight."

"Unless that's what they were hoping we'd think," Gokudera speaks up with a growl, "They all agreed that Lambo spent the most time with the leader, Biko Thomas."

"An alias, of course; we extremely searched for the name everywhere we could think of but nothing came up."

"We're still waiting to hear from some of my contacts but I highly doubt we'll find anything under those names." Dino rests his chin on his hands as he says this, a frown marring his face. He hates feeling useless but unfortunately, they had very little to work with.

"Thanks to their descriptions we were able to form a composite drawing of the three men and have shared it with all our contacts. Maybe we'll get lucky and get a hit then."

"Chrome, Mukuro?"

Chrome shakes her head, "We went through their memories but nothing important was ever said in front of the students."

"They were completely useless. We might learn something if the Bovino brat would talk to us."

"No," Tsuna immediately shuts that idea down, "He's not ready to talk and I'm not going to make him."

"He doesn't have to talk, I can just-"

"I said, no."

Mukuro sighs with a shrug of his shoulders, "Whatever you say, Tsunayoshi."

"We need to find out if-"

Tsuna pauses when Reborn's phone ring, the hitman stepping to the side to answer. A quick minute later he returns to the table with a frown.

"That was Colonnello. He and Skull found one of the imposters."

He silences their questions with a single look, "He's dead. Reports say he was killed in an accidental fire but it's too much of a coincidence. Whoever started the fire meant for him to be inside where he would have been burned beyond recognition; somehow he made it outside but died soon after. They found his picture matched one of our posters and alerted Colonnello, but by the time they arrived, the body was gone; stolen during the night."

Reborn had just finished speaking when Gokudera's phone rings as well. After hanging up, he looks just as irritated as Reborn, "Shamal found the other lackey, also dead. He says he was hiking and fell to his death. The coroner hadn't started the examination before the body disappeared."

"Somebody's tying up loose ends."

"It could be Biko killing them off or maybe there's somebody else calling the shots and he's next. Somebody planned this but we have no idea why or who they were after."

Tsuna looks at his hands resting on the table before looking up at his friends. Child predators usually didn't kill their partners and they definitely didn't go to such lengths to find their victims.

This had something to do with the Mafia but towards which Famiglia, he had no idea. The only one that could point them in the right direction is Lambo but he has either ignored any questions or completely shut down in regards to the month he was gone.

"Tsuna, we need to try asking Lambo again."

The Tenth looks up at Reborn and is about to refuse but stops when he notices the figure at the door.

"Tsuna-nii, I want to help."

Tsuna quickly makes his way to his brother but stops before he reaches the young boy. "Lambo, you don't have to do anything you're not ready for. We'll figure it out and-"

"No, I want to help. Every day that passes I'll be looking over my shoulder in fear thinking they found me. You won't be able to focus on any other jobs and people need your help. I know you've already stopped working on the one with the child trafficking and it's all my fault."

"It will never be your fault. We'll get to that, I promise."

Gokudera suddenly stands up and mutters a few curses as he quickly pulls his phone back out. He ignores the questioning glances thrown his way as he scans through saved reports. He pauses at one and reads.

"Shit!"

"Hayato?"

"Sorry, Juudaime, but I need to go. I'll be back once I get some more information."

He heads to the door then turns to his brother, "Oi, I'm going to need your help," He says through clenched teeth, hating to ask for any kind of help, especially from someone he can't get along with.

Hibari raises an eyebrow but follows nonetheless. He has no idea what is going on but if it leads to him biting someone to death then he isn't going to let that opportunity pass.

"Don't worry, stupid cow, we'll find them without your help."

Lambo watches his two brothers leave. He isn't sure whether to feel relieved he wasn't needed or angry for the same reason.

"It's ok, Lambo. Just let us protect you, alright?"

Lambo nods, suddenly feeling helpless and empty again. He doesn't want to be touched but at this moment he really wants to feel safe and knows there is no safer place than in his brother's arms. He is about to turn and head back to his room with Kyoko but stops at Tsuna's voice.

"Lambo, I know this might be too much to ask for so feel free to say no but do you think I can, well, I know hugs aren't something you want but-"

Lambo gladly accepts the excuse and runs to his brother, catching Tsuna off guard and causing them both to fall to the floor. Lambo wraps his arms around Tsuna, not caring for his wound, and holds on as tightly as possible.

"I'm so sorry for saying all those bad things." He cries into Tsuna's chest, feeling safer than he had in a month as his brother holds him just as tight.

Tsuna rests his head on Lambo's and refuses to cry. Oh, how he'd missed holding his baby brother. "Shh, you have nothing to apologize for."

"I'm so scared and I keep thinking you're going to send me back even though I know you won't. I feel so confused and I don't know what to do about it."

"We'll never send you away from us, Lambo," Yamamoto adds with a smile, ruffling Lambo's hair.

"You're extremely stuck with us."

"Nobody will ever hurt you again, I promise to keep you safe as well." Chrome states with complete confidence.

"Kufufu, I'll go before I get pulled into a group hug," Mukuro vanishes but Lambo could swear he felt a faint pat on his head from an invisible hand.

"Idiot cow, as if we'd get rid of you. Do you know how hard it would be to find a replacement?"

Lambo smiles at Reborn's comment, knowing the hitman that looked a little older than him is saying he cares in his own way.

Tsuna pushes Lambo away slightly so he can look at Lambo's face. "I swore I'd protect you, remember? I wouldn't say that to just anyone."

Lambo openly laughs, "Yes, you would. You protect everyone that needs it."

"True, but I really mean it with you."

"I know. You would search the world just to find my favorite candy. I know you'll keep me safe so that's why I'll agree to see that doctor you told me about. I don't want to be afraid anymore, Tsuna-nii."

Tsuna smiles, "We'll figure it out later, ok? For now, let's go make sure you get some rest and don't pull your stitches again."

Lambo nods and walks back to his room with his family surrounding him. There is no place in the world that could make him feel as secure as he does right now; which is why he will have to gather all his courage to do what he has planned. He can only hope his brothers will forgive him if he makes it out alive.

* * *

Ohhh, what does Lambo have planned? I don't know, I haven't gotten that far, yet, but it's going to be good or bad in his case. I hope you enjoyed this chapter which turned out a bit longer than expected. Let me know with a review, please?

I'll see you next time on Lambo's Corner!


	3. Chapter 3

Welcome to Lambo's Corner! As promised, although a little late, here is the next chapter to True Strength.

Thank you all so much for the lovely reviews, they kept me going when I would lose inspiration. Also, thanks for the reviews on A-Z Lambo Whump. I will be updating that one soon as well. A little faster if I get fed some more reviews...hint, hint. lol

Warnings: Language, mentions of abuse, and typical Mafia business.

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters just the many mistakes. As usual, I used Grammarly but it is late and I may have missed a thing or two. Let me know if there are any major corrections that need to be made. Thanks!

Enjoy!

* * *

The room is hotter than it had been earlier. The window is closed, there is no hot air coming in and the air conditioner is on but the room feels suffocating. Or maybe it is just Lambo that is hot.

The teen walks to his bed before falling into the soft mattress with a groan. He covers his eyes with his left arm as he allows himself to relax his tense muscles. He feels embarrassed; he's a fool for having thought he'd be able to handle talking about his experience with a stranger.

The knock at the door makes him turn to his side, hoping his brothers will leave him in peace. Of course, Lambo knows that's not going to happen no matter how much he wants to be left alone.

"Lambo, can you open the door, please?"

The teen doesn't answer; instead, he pulls the pillow over his head and shuts his eyes. "I'm coming in, then."

Lambo hears the soft footsteps approach his bed but he still doesn't turn. He can't bring himself to face anyone at the moment; shame filling him as well as regret.

"Before you say anything, listen to me first. It was your first visit, you went in by yourself, you spoke with Dr. Padovesi, and you managed to run down five floors within two minutes." Tsuna adds the last part with a smile. The Tenth holds back a sigh when Lambo doesn't reply then takes a seat at the edge of his little brother's bed.

"Lambo, we knew it wouldn't be easy but you're taking the first step to getting better."

The teen turns to glare at his brother, "I made a complete fool out of myself, Tsuna-nii. I already look like a total baby in front of you guys but now strangers think so as well."

"Hey, you went through something awful; something traumatic. There is no way we would think of you as a baby for crying. You're hurting, you can't hold the pain inside or you'll make yourself sick."

Tsuna is about to rest a hand on Lambo's leg but stops when he sees his brother tense; instead, he runs it through his own hair. "And if a stranger sees you cry who cares? They don't know what you've been through, they don't understand."

"But it's embarrassing, Tsuna-nii. I'm almost fifteen and I ran to the car sobbing. And the worst part is I was still thinking Biko would pop out at any minute and laugh at me." Lambo buries his face into his pillow, "I don't want to be scared anymore."

If Lambo had been looking at his brother at that moment, he would have seen the pure rage and hatred in Tsuna's face. The Tenth closes his eyes as he tries to compose himself, not wanting to scare his brother but continues to plan Biko's murder in his mind; the pig would suffer once he got his hands on him.

"I know you don't but you can't force yourself to be fine, that's not how it works. I realize I don't have the right to say this but I need you to trust me when I say we'll find him. He will not hurt you again. I promise, Lambo."

Lambo doesn't say anything and Tsuna clenches his fists, "You don't believe me, do you." It's not a question and Lambo knows it.

"I'm sorry, Tsuna-nii," The teen whispers into his pillow not being able to look at his brother. In his heart he knows Tsuna will never let anything happen to him but after what he's had to endure, his mind is telling him not to trust anyone.

"It's not your fault." The Vongola boss responds angrily then regrets it immediately when Lambo flinches. Tsuna feels like punching a hole through the wall but forces himself to calm down.

"I'm sorry, I'm not angry at you. I'm mad at myself and this whole situation. If there was something I could do to make you feel better I'd do it in heartbeat." He says rubbing his neck in frustration.

"I want to go home."

Tsuna's hand stops, "What?"

Lambo pushes the bed sheet down and sits up, "I want to go home to Namimori with mom. If I stay here any longer...I'll go crazy, I need to get out of here, Tsuna-nii."

"There is no way I'm letting you out of my sight." Tsuna answers with a hint of irritation. How would he keep Lambo safe if he's in another country?

"You said you'd do anything to make me feel better. I don't feel safe here, I need to go home. I need my mom."

"Lambo, that-that pig is still out there and we don't know how many more people are involved. I can't send you away when everybody might be a danger to you; you'll be safer with us."

Lambo knows he's going to regret his following words but he needs to go back to Japan. "I don't trust anyone here with my safety. I need to get better and I don't think being near you guys is helping."

The reaction is immediate; Tsuna's eyes reflect the hurt Lambo's words just caused. The Tenth stands with clenched fists and heads to the door. "I'll think about it."

With a sigh, Lambo drops back into bed; closes his eyes and wishes he could take the words back but it needed to be done. Yes, Biko was still out there and nobody knew how many were actually involved but Lambo had an idea of where to look for clues.

During one of his visits to Biko's cabin, the pig had said something that hadn't seemed important but it did now.

" _There's a small boy back at home waiting for me. Genta-chan is only ten but he knows how to be very good. He loves white shrimp as much as you love takoyaki. In fact, we go fishing for them almost every morning; kitokito shrimp is the best. I'm sure he misses me; be grateful I'm here with you, instead."_

At the time, Lambo had been too busy trying to get free and hadn't considered what Biko was saying but talking to the doctor had brought back some lost memories. The teen may have failed geography but he knew white shrimp and the term kitokito were commonly used in the Toyama prefecture.

Of course, it could also be commonly used in any other part of Japan but Lambo's gut was telling him to check into it. Since it wasn't a sure thing, he didn't want to waste Tsuna or any of his brothers' time by sending them on a wild goose chase. No, he had to do this himself if he ever wanted to get over this fear; he had to end this himself.

* * *

"Yeah, hopefully, it helped a little, though. Ok, I'll talk to you later Ryohei."

Yamamoto ends the call on his cell phone then places the device in his coat pocket as he takes a seat in the living room. He leans his head back, closes his eyes, and sighs as he remembers the event from earlier today.

He, along with Tsuna, had taken Lambo to see a psychologist whom they had put through serious scrutiny to make sure she was who she said. They'd had Verde run a deep, very deep, background check; family, childhood, schools, health, work and everything there was to her.

Dr. Antonia Padovesi was in her late forties, had grown up as a Roman Catholic; had three younger brothers, all of whom held a career in medicine and for the last twenty years had been married to Patricia Padovesi. All in all, she was cleared to treat Lambo.

Tsuna had waited with Lambo in the car while Yamamoto had finished making sure the building where the doctor's office was located was secure. The Vongola boss had taken their brother inside while the Rain Guardian had kept watch outside. No more than twenty minutes later, Tsuna called his phone alerting him of Lambo making a break for it. No sooner had Yamamoto reached the front door when Lambo collided into him.

After several attempts of trying to comfort the teen, Tsuna had finally managed to calm him down only for the boy to throw up. Once in the car, Lambo had been quietly sobbing and every couple of minutes he'd apologize as they made their way to the Vongola Estate.

Gokudera and Hibari were still away following a possible lead, Chrome and Mukuro had taken it upon them to search the camp once more in case they'd missed anything; the others were each doing their part to find Biko Thomas. Yamamoto felt utterly useless but knew he was needed here to keep Tsuna sane as they watched over Lambo.

Speaking of, Yamamoto looks towards the hallway and raises an eyebrow at Tsuna who doesn't seem to notice his guardian. Tsuna opens the door and steps outside. Knowing he's needed, Yamamoto quickly follows after his boss.

Tsuna can feel the stares of his subordinates but doesn't care as he continues his way. A couple of minutes later, he reaches the training building and heads inside which causes the men there to flee at their boss' murderous aura.

Yamamoto watches through the special glass as Tsuna begins to destroy everything in sight with his flames. Considering Tsuna had been the only one left to release his frustrations, this comes as no surprise to Yamamoto. In fact, he was waiting for it. He's just glad it didn't happen in front of Lambo.

Gokudera had blown up the lot where Lambo had first escaped to; much to Hibari's displeasure.

Hibari had not only found the hideout of a dangerous underground gang but he'd also put them all in the hospital in critical condition.

Ryohei had gone through over a hundred punching bags at their gym before Lussuria -at Yamamoto's request- had stopped by for a friendly match.

Yamamoto would have cut down the whole forest nearby if Squalo –at Ryohei's request- hadn't come over for some intense training.

Chrome and Mukuro, well, Yamamoto had no idea how they had released their anger but he figures he's better off not knowing. Reborn had left with Dino which had left Tsuna to his own devices but he hadn't blown up until now.

After an unknown amount of time, Tsuna stops then falls on his knees with a painful thud; his gut-wrenching cries reaching the Rain Guardian's soul. Yamamoto carefully heads into the training area and stands next to his boss, not saying anything but letting Tsuna know he's there.

"Lambo hates me and I don't blame him for it. He trusted me to keep him safe and I failed him." Tsuna states between gasps as he catches his breath. His voice rough with emotion.

"He doesn't hate you; he's hurt and confused but he doesn't hate you."

"You didn't see how he looked at me just now. He blames me for what happened and he's right, it is my fault."

"Tsuna…"

"My brother was molested by a man in a camp where I sent him. I sent him!"

Yamamoto doesn't say anything, knowing Tsuna needs to get this off his chest.

"I was here looking for proof to destroy a child trafficking ring while my baby brother, whom my mother entrusted to me, was being abused. How can I look at her; how can I look at _him_ in the eyes when I'm responsible for destroying his life?" He questions with desperation lacing his voice.

"He can't step outside, he's terrified to leave his room by himself and yet, he's asking me to send him back to Namimori with mom. That's how scared he is, that's how much he can't trust me to keep him safe. He would rather leave to another country than stay with me."

Yamamoto closes his eyes as he listens to Tsuna bawl. The last thing anyone wants is for Lambo to be out of their sight but he can understand why the teen would want to be away for a while.

"Tsuna, maybe he should go back."

The Rain Guardian knows that's not what Tsuna wants to hear and expects the jab heading his way. He jumps back as Tsuna runs towards him with flames and all.

"I know I failed him but there is no way in hell I'm letting him leave my side. I need to protect him, I will keep him safe. He doesn't need to run away from me!"

Yamamoto doesn't strike back, simply dodges and moves on the defensive while Tsuna attacks. "He's not running away from you, he's running away from the memories. Tsuna, you can't make this about you when he's the one we should be worried about."

"How dare you?! I'm only thinking about his well-being, Takeshi!"

"No, you're not thinking logically which is what Lambo needs right now."

Tsuna stops moving as he thinks over what his friend has just said. "What do you mean?"

"Think about it from his point of view, Tsuna. We all know the people responsible are here in Italy, Lambo knows that as well. The second he steps outside, he's reminded of what's happened to him just by looking at a stranger. In his mind, Italy is not safe. He needs to be reminded of what it feels like to be safe and I think Namimori can do that."

They're both breathing heavily, "I don't think I can send him away. Not again."

"Tsuna, we can't keep him locked away forever as much as we would like to. He's scared to leave but we don't even encourage him to go outside for our piece of mind, not his. That's not healthy."

"I'm scared, Takeshi."

"We all are but Lambo won't get better if he knows that; we have to be strong for him and let him know things will be ok because we'll make them ok."

Tsuna stares at his guardian for a couple of seconds then chuckles in defeat, the tension leaving his body. "Hayato's wrong; you're actually smarter than what you pretend to be."

"Haha! I'd appreciate it if that stayed between us."

They both leave the training area and instruct their men to clean up as they head back inside their home; Tsuna feeling a lot lighter than before. He has to make sure Lambo will be safe on his way home and once he's there but he has a feeling being back in Japan will help his brother heal. Tsuna had never been more wrong and right at the same time before.

* * *

 **A few days later somewhere in Hong Kong**

Fon opens his eyes as he finishes his meditation, he stands and begins to head to the main room. He opens the door in his meditation chamber and spots a sheet of paper from the corner of his eye on the other side. Fon slowly pulls it away and holds back a sigh as he reads.

 _Master Fon,_

 _I am sorry my mind cannot focus on my studies or training while it is filled with worry. I will be heading to the hot springs for a few days; please allow me some time to settle my thoughts. I sincerely apologize for my abrupt decision._

Fon knew I-Pin had been having trouble concentrating on anything since Lambo's abduction, more since his return to Japan. As strong as his student is, I-Pin is still a teenage girl who cares deeply for her friends and worries greatly when one of them is hurt. After Lambo had asked her to give him space, she had distanced herself away. If she needed some time to organize her thoughts and feelings, he would not interfere.

* * *

 **Somewhere within Varia HQ**

"Voi!" Squalo erupts with rage, shoving the stacks of papers from his desk with a shout of frustration. Who would dare give him more paperwork while he has been away? Whoever had been stupid enough to step into his office will die by his sword.

"Shi-shi-shi."

Squalo turns to glare at his psychotic underling and snarls, "I will skin you alive, you bastard!"

"I would not lower myself to do a peasant's job," Belphegor states as he puts his hands behind his head, a cocky grin on his face. "The new intern seems to have not received your memo regarding privacy."

"I'll deal with him later," Squalo growls as he sits in his chair. He pulls out a file from a drawer and begins to read. "Why are you still here, trash?"

"My source of entertainment isn't here; I'm bored," Bel answers with a shrug as he falls into Squalo's couch.

"Ehh? Where the hell is the other pain in the ass?"

"He said he picked up a lead into the Medias case and left for Genoa a few hours ago."

Belphegor doesn't even flinch when Squalo flips over his desk, papers flying everywhere. "How dare that little shit go anywhere by himself without letting me know?! I'll kill him!"

Not that Squalo would ever admit it but he'd actually been kind of…concerned about his youngest charge. Not over his well-being of course, but over his performance. When they'd heard what had happened to the cow brat, Fran had become quieter than usual; he'd distanced himself from the other members which angered them a lot. If he was weak enough to get sentimental then they had no need for him. They had decided to give him some time to snap out of it otherwise they would kill him if he didn't. Ok, maybe they would have given him some more time but then they would have killed him if he'd still acted weak; apparently, he'd snapped out of it.

"Shi-shi-shi, I'll be sure to watch as his blood paints the walls a nice red."

Squalo knew Bel was relieved as well, not that anybody would show it. "Get the fuck out of my office, VOI!"

* * *

 **Much later in Namimori Airport**

People rush all over as they gather their bags, wait for their flight to either leave or arrive and mind their own business as usual. Nobody notices the lanky teen underneath the big frog hat, which is how he likes it.

Fran stands by the coffee shop, flipping around some car keys as he waits. He calmly watches people going in and out wondering how he can make them scream with a few illusions. Of course, he'd already been warned to not to do anything that would attract any kind of attention. Then again, there was nobody else here yet to stop him…

"Do not think about it."

Fran rolls his eyes at the voice, "You can't tell me what to think."

I-Pin narrows her eyes but doesn't reply. Instead, she looks around as she pulls her backpack closer. "I have a bad feeling about this."

"At least your guardian won't kill you when he finds out you came to Japan. Squalo is going to skin me alive when he realizes I'm not in Italy. Not to mention what Xanxus will do to me." Fran shivers cause I-Pin to laugh.

"Whatever punishment is given will be worth it if we can help Lambo."

"Tsk, speak for yourself. I'll probably die when I get back." He deadpans.

They're interrupted by someone clearing their throat and both turn around to where the subject of their conversation is standing with a nervous smile.

"Lambo…" I-Pin can see how much her best friend has changed since the last time she saw him; he's lost weight and he looks like he hasn't slept in weeks. Her resolve only strengthens more. She will do anything to help him get better.

"I better get to kill someone," Fran mutters lightly but he stands straighter, almost as if he wants to dare anyone to get close to Lambo.

"Hey guys, I'm sorry you had to lie to get here but I really need your help. I already got the tickets for Toyama, ready to go?"

* * *

Oh, boy. This is not going to end well for someone…Good luck Team Lambo!

Please leave a review and motivate me to continue. Your words really help to encourage me. See you next time in Lambo's Corner! You do not want to miss it!


	4. Chapter 4

Welcome to Lambo's Corner!

Here is the next chapter to True Strength and I gotta warn you, it gets a little emotional. At least, I got emotional. I felt pretty bad but Lambo will be fine. I think.

Thank you all so very much for the lovely reviews! As I've said before, they keep me motivated! Keep 'em coming. yeah? Thank you in advance!

 **WARNINGS** : Unbeta'd, language, mafia business and deals with child abuse. As always, I'll go over it at a later time in case I missed anything. Thank you Grammarly for helping out!

Without further ado, chapter four!

* * *

" _Juudaime, I found the reports on the Fukunaga Famiglia."_

 _Tsuna looks up from his own reports to where his right-hand-man stands with a file in his hand. The Tenth extends his arm and receives the folder, hoping this will contain something to help find where the Famiglia is storing its hostages._

" _Thanks, Hayato. Is there anything useful?" He motions for his best friend to have a seat which the man does. Tsuna opens the file and looks over the information provided._

" _We already knew most of it but we discovered the names of other lieutenants along with their compounds. Hibari is currently sending his recon men to monitor their activities. Once we have an idea of what they're doing, we can decide what action to take."_

 _Tsuna nods, not really listening as he reads about the victims. The Fukunaga Famiglia is known to be involved in distributing weapons, drugs, and prostitution. Recently though, there have been rumors; they might be involved with child trafficking. While there hasn't been any proof aside from the rumors, Tsuna has decided to investigate the claim._

 _The local authorities had found several children inside a storage unit while working on a case; most of them had been dead but all showed signs of physical abuse. When the surviving kids had been asked about their experience all they had said was to be taken back to their father which had turned out to be Fukunaga. None of them saying anything in regards to what had happened to them._

 _Some of the children found resembled missing kids but their families were either dead or stated the kids weren't theirs. The kids also denied having families aside from one; Fukunaga. Once the Don had arrived for the children, the investigation had been brought to an abrupt end. Tsuna knew intimidation tactics when he saw them and they would not work on him. No, he would find the proof needed and take them down._

" _Tsuna-nii!"_

 _Tsuna closes the file, folding his hands over it as the door bursts open; Lambo casually walking inside as usual._

" _Tsk, don't just come barging into Juudaime's office, you brat. You should try showing some respect for a change and knock." Gokudera exclaims in annoyance which of course Lambo ignores._

" _Tsuna-nii, I wanted to know if you had time to train me."_

" _I'm sorry, Lambo. I'm working on an important case right now and don't have time. Can you ask the others?"_

 _Lambo gives a dramatic sigh, slumping into the chair next to Gokudera with a groan, "Nobody has time. How am I supposed to get stronger if nobody teaches me?"_

" _Like you'll listen anyway…" The Storm Guardian grumbles which again Lambo ignores._

" _You can practice on your own in the meantime; practice your lightning control at the base."_

 _Lambo gives a disappointed nod and Tsuna hates having to pick between his brother and work. If it had been any other case, he would have put it aside for a couple of hours but this is too important to ignore._

" _I'm sorry, Lambo. Maybe once you come over for summer vacation we'll have it all wrapped and we'll train you then."_

" _It's ok. I know those kids need your help."_

 _Tsuna frowns, "How do you know it involves kids?" As much as Lambo wanted to be involved in their work, Tsuna tries to avoid it as much as possible; especially when it involves cases this dark and dangerous._

 _The fourteen-year-old shrugs, "I overheard some of the men talking. I'm old enough to know what's going on, you know. Besides, I saw worse stuff with the Bovinos."_

 _Tsuna hates being reminded how exposed his baby brother had been to the dark side of the Mafia at such a young age. He couldn't do anything about it then but now, however, he would prolong it as long as possible._

" _They didn't have time for me either," Lambo whispers with closed eyes, head leaning against the chair. He apparently hadn't meant to say it out loud because he immediately shoots out of his chair with an uncomfortable look on his face._

" _I mean, at least you have a good reason for putting me aside. Not that you want to or anything because I know you're busy people and all and-I'm just going to go."_

 _He ignores Tsuna's shout to wait and flees the office; leaving the two brothers feeling guilty._

" _The worst part is I don't think he's trying to just get attention anymore; he wants to make sure we don't completely forget him. What can I do?"_

 _Gokudera looks thoughtful for a moment then snaps his fingers, "We can send him to a training camp for Mafiosi while we finish this case. I know a few of them are located a few hours from here. We can test him once we're finished; he'll love that."_

" _I'll talk to him and see what he thinks. Who knows, maybe he'll make some friends outside of the family."_

" _ **Help me, Tsuna-nii!"**_

Tsuna instantly sits up in bed, sweat covering his body as if he'd just run a marathon; breathing heavily as he wakes from his dream. He covers his face with his hands as he waits for his nerves to settle.

"Why am I remembering that now?" He asks himself as he takes a deep breath. Tsuna stretches his hand to pick up his glass of water but it's empty. With a sigh, he gets out of bed and heads to the kitchen for some more.

It has been two days since Lambo arrived in Japan; two days with Tsuna on edge with worry, and two days wondering how long it would be until everything was over. He walks down the stairs; he's about to turn into the kitchen when the familiar sound of the front door opening catches Tsuna's attention.

"You're a piece of shit, you know that? Get your ass into the infirmary and fix yourself up."

"Don't order me around, herbivore. I'm fine and will kill you for thinking otherwise."

Knowing something must have gone wrong Tsuna frowns as he turns into the foyer where his two guardians are in a heated argument. The first thing he notices is that they're both covered in dirt and bruises. The second thing he notices is that Hibari looks pale; much too pale.

"What happened?" He demands in his well-known boss voice. Both guardians turn to the Tenth in surprise.

"Juudaime, what are you doing up this late? Is everything ok?"

Tsuna ignores his right-hand man as he steps towards Hibari but maintains his distance knowing the Cloud won't react well if he gets any closer.

"Kyoya, you're bleeding." Tsuna's eyes widen when he sees just how much his brother is actually bleeding even though Hibari is holding a cloth over the wound.

"You're very observant."

"Don't talk to Juudaime like he's an idiot!" Gokudera snaps then sighs. "He got shot."

"…"

"Don't look at me like that, Sawada Tsunayoshi."

"Right, um, I'll help you-" Tsuna rethinks his words at the glare Hibari throws his way, "I'll talk to Hayato since you're more than capable of taking care of yourself."

Hibari doesn't reply, he walks past the two men without a glance back as he heads to the infirmary. Tsuna sighs then motions Gokudera to follow him to the kitchen.

"Is he good enough to make it down to the infirmary?"

Gokudera nods, "Yeah, he said it was just a flesh wound. I'm sure he'll be fine otherwise he wouldn't have been able to argue all the way here."

"I'll check on him in a few minutes if he doesn't come back up."

Once at the table, Tsuna seeps his tea while Gokudera drinks something a little stronger. The smoke bomber rests his elbows on the table as he begins to speak, "I think I found who Biko Thomas is."

Tsuna feels anger fill him to his core at the name, his hands tightening around his cup as he remembers how Lambo had looked when they'd found him.

"Do we have his location?" The Vongola Don asks eerily calm, the tone sending a shiver through the smoke bomber.

Gokudera runs a hand through his messy hair as he speaks, "No. Kyoya and I managed to infiltrate their database to get some more information without being detected but two idiots were messing around and stumbled into us by bad luck. We took off with what we had but got cornered towards the exit. We didn't want to use anything that would identify us so we jumped over a bridge into a ditch. That's when Kyoya got shot."

"Who's database?"

"Juudaime, I need to make sure it's the right man before we do anything. If I'm wrong and war is declared we'll never find Biko and kids will die."

"What kids?"

Gokudera sighs, "I think Biko Thomas is an anagram for Tobi Makosh. He's one of the lieutenants for the Fukunaga Famiglia. When Lambo mentioned the child trafficking case, I thought back to our reports and how three of their lieutenants didn't have pictures next to their names. Tobi Makosh was the only foreigner so he stood out and somehow his name and Biko Thomas just clicked in my head. It's nowhere close to concrete proof but I think it's something that needs to be investigated more thoroughly."

Tsuna carefully processes this information given to him. He knows it's not enough to interrogate the Fukunaga Don but he has a feeling this is the break they've been looking for. Gokudera's instincts were rarely wrong.

"The only problem is that they have him labeled as a traitor. Even if we find him, they can say they had nothing to do with what happened to Lambo and it was all on Biko. At this point, we don't know who is at fault."

"I can collect one of their herbivores and ask for more information."

Tsuna eyes Hibari as the Cloud leans against the entrance looking a bit better now that he's probably taken some painkillers. "We can't do anything rash. As much as I want to get my hands on them we need to be careful otherwise they might kill the children they've taken. No, this needs to be done right."

Tsuna stands, "Hayato, gather the others and bring them up to date. We'll strategize and come up with a way to make sure the children are safe and we get Biko."

"Of course," Gokudera stands as well ready to start making calls when Tsuna's phone rings. He knows at three in the morning it can't be anything good.

"Kyoko, what's wrong?" Tsuna knows it as well.

Gokudera and Hibari keep their gaze on the Boss, watching as Tsuna goes from calm to anxious in point four seconds.

"What do you mean he's gone?!"

* * *

"Achoo!"

Lambo wipes his nose on his sleeve as he continues to drink some juice. They had arrived in Toyama two nights ago, had settled into their hotel room and had planned how to go about searching for clues. After investigating near the coast, they hadn't had much luck but today they'd met someone who might have recognized the drawing Lambo had shown him.

The fisherman had said it looked like a Tobi Makosh and had told them where to find him. The young trio would be heading to the restaurant Tobi frequents after breakfast just to verify the identity.

"You better not be getting sick," Fran mumbles from where he's sitting across Lambo with his hands clutched behind his head; empty plate in front.

"It was just a sneeze, don't worry you germ-a-phobe."

"Lambo, are you sure we should be doing this without Tsuna-nii?" I-Pin gently asks from beside Fran. She knows Lambo is hurting and she'll do anything to help but she also knows how bad of an idea this is. Not only will they be in huge trouble when their families find out but this recon mission could become dangerous if they get caught.

"I want to make sure I'm right. There's no point in wasting their time if I'm wrong. Besides, we're just gathering information; everything will be fine."

"I still think we should-"

"I'm not going to ask for their help. They've helped me more than enough times. I need to do something on my own; I need to know I can at least do something without needing them to protect me. I need to protect myself."

"Then why are we here?" Fran asks nonchalantly knowing Lambo is acting too stiff. He's not stupid, he knows Lambo is terrified but this tough act will only get him in trouble later. Lambo needs to loosen up just enough to be able to think logically.

"There's nobody else I'd rather have as a backup. You're my best friends and I knew I could count on you. Am I wrong?"

I-Pin almost flinches at the vulnerability in Lambo's voice. He sounds like a lost child trying to find his way home but isn't sure who to ask for fear of being hurt and it breaks her heart. She misses her best friend, the boy who laughed at the silliest things and whose biggest worry was turning in his homework on time.

"You can always count on us, Lambo. My worry is what will happen if we find Bik-" Lambo tenses. "If we find _him_ and you do something dangerous."

"We're only gathering information; to find out if he's here. If he is then I'll call Tsuna-nii and have him take care of it."

"If you say so,"

Lambo sighs, "I-Pin, I can't remember the last time I slept through the whole night." He softly says while looking down at his hands. "Every time I close my eyes I see his face. I see how he laughs as his hands roam over my body."

His voice hitches and I-Pin hates seeing him like this. "You don't have to talk about it."

"I haven't told anyone this but he made me beg for him and I did. I willingly asked because I knew it would be worse if I didn't." Lambo looks at his friends, tears swimming in his eyes. "I was starting to believe I actually wanted to be…I had stopped saying no."

"You didn't ask for that, Lambo. None of this is your fault."

Lambo shakes his head. "I asked for it! I told him how I wanted it that day. I went to his cabin on my own and I asked him to…" Lambo bursts into tears, his pain palpable. I-Pin can't stop her own tears from falling. She rushes to his side and tries to hug him but Lambo pushes her away.

"Don't touch me!"

"I won't hurt you, Lambo."

"I'm not scared of you hurting me, I-Pin. I don't want you to touch me because I know I'm disgusting. I can see how dirty I am and I know nobody wants to get close to me because of that. I won't let you force yourself to hug me just because you feel sorry for me!"

Lambo is shoved hard against the wall, his cries catch in his throat. He tries to get free but he's being held in place by a strong hand. "Let me go, Fran."

Fran has his hand tightly fisted in Lambo's shirt, the taller teen towering over the Lightning Guardian. Lambo looks up, his eyes widening in fear.

Fran isn't one to show emotions. He could be on the verge of dying and he'd still look calm and collected. Now, however, he is glowering at Lambo. His eyes have a fire behind them which Lambo has never seen before.

"Fran, stop it. Let him go." I-Pin tries to push the young illusionist away but Fran is stronger. He stays in his spot without moving.

"You think you're dirty?" Lambo gulps at the voice, he's never heard Fran speak with such a dark tone and it worries him.

"Fran, what are you doing? Let me go."

"Do you have any idea how worried everyone's been since you disappeared? Sawada had everyone including the Varia searching all of Italy for you. We went days without rest looking for you. I knew the Tenth was an emotional weakling compared to Xanxus but to see him falling apart not knowing where you were proved it."

Fran leans in closer to Lambo's face, noses almost touching. "When they found you in that hellhole, Sawada cried. He cried in front of everyone that was there. He clutched your filthy and beaten body with tears streaming down his face not caring who saw. Do you actually think he or anyone else would hesitate to hug you because of what you've been through?"

Fran lets Lambo go and takes a step back but his eyes never leave the younger boy. "You survived a monster but you're still acting like he has control over you. You're stronger than this and we all know it. Snap out of it and demand payment in blood from that piece of shit. We're here with you and we'll make sure that debt is paid."

Fran goes back to his seat and closes his eyes, "Tell anyone what just happened and I'll turn your brains into spaghetti." He takes a deep breath then opens his eyes once more. "I'm full." He deadpans; eyes back to normal.

I-Pin and Lambo stare at him with wide eyes wondering what the hell just happened. The young assassin snaps out of it first and turns to Lambo with a calculating stare.

Lambo has his mouth open but no words are coming out until he sighs. "Talk about shock therapy." He laughs as he wipes his eyes then looks back at I-Pin. "I'm sorry."

"Can I-"

Lambo wraps his arms around his best friend, not bothering to stop his tears. "I'm so sorry."

"You have nothing to be sorry for. We're here for you no matter what."

Fran watches the two embrace with a look of annoyance. He does not get paid enough to deal with this. Not that he'll get paid for this adventure seeing as it was unsanctioned. He looks to the door when he feels several people approach and motions for his friends to quiet down.

"Front desk." A cheerful feminine voice states from the other side.

"Yeah, right," Lambo mumbles at the same time as the door is forced open with a bang. Two men dressed in typical mafia attire walk in holding guns but they don't scare the trio. They stand on each side of the door as if making room for somebody else and Lambo feels his blood go cold when he sees Biko accompanied by a young woman with bright red hair step inside.

"Lambo, it is such a delightful surprise to see you again. You must have missed me if you came all this way to visit and you even brought friends to join us." The man grins and Lambo feels sick. He knew this was a major possibility but they'd been so careful to avoid being followed or identified; Fran had made sure of it. Everything had been going fine so what went wrong?

"Leave them alone." Lambo orders with a shaky voice.

"Oh? I thought we were done talking back but I guess I need to restart my training."

Lambo can feel the vile sensation in his throat but he forces it down. He is done being weak, he is done being afraid.

Before he can take a step towards the man, the floor in the hotel room shakes and begins to break apart. Lambo jumps back with I-Pin as the first two men to enter are swallowed into the ground with a scream. I-Pin uses the distraction to open the window in their room; luckily the hotel was only one floor. She shouts to her friends to hurry and is about to jump out when a giant snake appears outside, its mouth wide open and ready to catch her.

"Fran!"

"They have an illusionist." The green-haired boy grumbles as he makes the snake transform into a ladder. The room goes back to normal; the men lay unconscious on the floor.

"I'm more than just an illusionist. Now, be a good boy and obey what I say." The woman with the red hair says. Fran and I-Pin look to where she is currently standing with Lambo in her grasp.

"Don't listen to her, run!"

I-Pin clenches her fists but knows there is no way they're leaving Lambo alone at the mercy of these monsters.

Fran may be considered a kid but he is not only being trained by Mammon, he is also being taught by _the_ Rokudo Mukuro. They were a powerful combination to have as teachers and he would not make them look bad.

The ceiling above the woman and Lambo opens up; a powerful gust of wind giving Lambo the chance to leave the illusionist's side and make it to I-Pin.

"You wanna play? Let's play."

Lambo and I-Pin can only watch as the two illusionists destroy the room once more. The two teens turn their attention to the two men who have regained consciousness and are now firing shots at them. They take cover, Lambo tossing a few grenades their way. The explosions cause the walls to collapse giving them the opportunity to run outside just as the roof falls in.

"Lambo, you do not want to run away from me. I tell you, when the fisherman told me someone was looking for me, I had hoped it was the Tenth but I'm glad it was you. I wasn't finished breaking you in, yet."

I-Pin can hear what the pig is saying as she looks around. She slowly realizes that the streets are empty; not a body around.

"Lambo, there's nobody else."

"You noticed, little girl? This town is under my control; its people work for me otherwise they die." The man laughs then walks back towards the hotel.

"You think you can control anybody, don't you?" Lambo asks while following Biko with determination. "You're wrong and I'm going to prove it."

"Lambo, don't!" I-Pin shouts as she makes to follow her friend. Over a dozen different men appear in front of her and she stops.

"Why don't you play with us, sweetheart?"

"Sweetheart?" I-Pin takes a fighting stance. She needs to get rid of these jerks as quickly possible in order to help Lambo and Fran. "Lambo, don't do anything stupid."

"I won't, I'll be back." Lambo hurries inside, ignoring his friend's shout. He heads into the hallway which is still standing; empty except for Biko who's waiting on the other side with a smug grin on his face.

"Let's play again, Lambo-chan."

* * *

"Damn it, where do they keep coming from?" I-Pin frustratingly asks as she kicks a goon in the groin while avoiding the arms of another. She's trained all her life to become strong and her stamina is amazing but even she's not strong enough to deal with so many men at the same time.

She ducks when one of the men takes aim at her head but is too late to avoid another's leg and she falls to the ground. Quickly standing up, she's about to punch her assailant when somebody grabs her from behind. I-Pin elbows him in the gut then kicks his knee as hard as she can. The man cries out in pain, falling down.

The young assassin is sweating and breathing heavily as she looks around the lovely mess she's made. There are several men on the ground but there are still plenty more approaching. She wipes away the blood trickling down her face from where somebody cut her above the eye and sighs.

"I think I'm going to need help."

"You think?"

I-Pin tenses at the voice behind her and slowly turns knowing full well she's in trouble. Well, she lived a good life is all she can think.

"Psycho-nii, I didn't think I'd run into you in Toyama. Are you here for the shrimp as well?" She nervously asks with a slight smile.

"I-Pin, what are you doing here?" Tsuna asks with a frown, flames brightly lit.

"I should have known you'd be involved. Tsk, where's the brat?"

I-Pin can feel her family's anger rolling off in waves. Gokudera, Ryohei, Chrome, Mukuro, and Hibari are standing in front of her now, facing off against the new wave of men while Tsuna stands by her side.

"Tsuna-nii, Lambo is inside with Biko and needs help but Fran is in trouble, too."

"Kufufufu, I can feel how much fun my student is having. Tsunayoshi, Chrome and I will join them." Without another word, the Mist Guardians vanish and I-Pin knows Fran will be ok.

"I'll get Lamb-"

Tsuna looks towards the hotel at the sound, the gunshot definitely coming from inside. "Stay here!"

Tsuna and Reborn rush inside and she knows better than to follow. Her heart is beating so fast, she's worried she's reached her limit.

"He'll be fine. Do you think you're up to helping us EXTREMELY kick some ass?"

I-Pin knows Ryohei is trying to get her to focus on something other than the terrible possibilities running through her head and she's grateful. "Sure, they've gotten on my last nerve."

Hibari, of course, takes the lead.

* * *

Tsuna and Reborn stop when they reach the place where Lambo is at. Tsuna feels relief at seeing Lambo alive but the situation is far from over. Lambo is covered in fresh bruises and his old wound is bleeding through his shirt but that's not what worries the Vongola boss.

Lambo is standing over the man he assumes is Biko; the pig holding his hand over an obvious gunshot wound on his shoulder. His face is bruised and there's blood running down what looks to be a broken nose but what Tsuna is paying close attention to is the gun in Lambo's hand pointed to Biko's head.

"Lambo, give me the gun."

Lambo is crying, tears mixed with blood and sweat as he holds the gun with a surprisingly steady hand.

"No, this ends now."

"It will but not by your hand. Lambo, he's not worth it. Do not dirty your hands with his blood."

Lambo laughs, "I'm already dirty." He cries. "He made me dirty and no matter how many times I shower I can't get cleaned."

Reborn has his own gun out, ready to take the pig out himself if it comes to it but they'd rather take the man alive. They need to find out how the Fukunaga Famiglia is involved and make sure the children are safe before disposing of this piece of trash.

"Go ahead and pull the trigger, Lambo-chan. If you don't I will find you again." Biko laughs at Lambo's scared expression.

"Lambo, don't listen to him. I will deal with him myself and make sure he never hurts anybody else."

"That'll only happen if he's dead."

"That's right. You should kill me now that you have the chance, Lambo-chan."

"Stop calling me that!" Lambo yells but doesn't move, gun still pointed at Biko's head.

"Lambo! We need him alive to find the other kids. Do you remember the case I was working on? He's involved somehow and we need to help those kids as well. You wanted to help them, remember?"

Lambo hesitates and Tsuna knows his brother's thinking it through. The last thing he wants is for Lambo to live with the guilt of killing somebody; even someone as worthless as this pig.

"You'll make him pay?" Lambo whispers.

"You know I will."

Lambo slowly backs away before letting his arm drop to the side. Tsuna, who'd been slowly approaching, takes the gun away and hands it off to Reborn who's keeping his own gun pointed at Biko. Tsuna kneels down and wraps his arms around his little brother but Lambo pushes him away. "Don't touch me..."

Tsuna nods, "You're going to be ok. You did well, Lambo; really well."

"I wanted him to die. If you hadn't come I would have killed him." Lamb cries into his hands.

"You wouldn't have killed him," Tsuna replies with confidence. "And even if you had, nobody would have blamed you. He _will_ die but not at your hands."

"And such nice hands he has." Biko sighs.

Reborn shoots his gun, hitting Biko in the leg causing the man to cry out. "I can shoot you as many times as I want without killing you. Keep talking."

"That's what you want, isn't it? You want me to talk and tell you what I know about Don Fukunaga. I hate to break the news to you but you'll never get him on anything."

"And why's that?"

Biko laughs but just as he begins to open his mouth to speak, he screams instead. He grabs his head with both hands while screaming in agony.

"Tsuna-nii, what's happening?"

Tsuna can see the veins on the man's head expanding and he knows what's about to happen. He grabs Lambo and turns him away from the scene just in time. Biko's head expands before it completely bursts. Blood splatters around the walls, the headless body slumping to the ground.

"Sorry to disappoint, Vongola."

Tsuna and Reborn turn to where a woman with bright red hair is floating near the ruins of the hotel.

"Who are you?"

"You can call me Lady Rose but that's all I am allowed to tell you."

"Kufufufu, you're running off so soon? It was just starting to get fun."

"We'll meet again." Lady Rose blows Mukuro a kiss then vanishes.

"Old lover?" Reborn asks Mukuro while Tsuna leads Lambo away from the decapitated corpse.

"Reborn-san, don't say things like that."

"Don't be jealous, Nagi. I only belong to you."

"Guys, later; we need to deal with this." Tsuna says without leaving room for argument. The others follow their boss outside where there are men littered all over the street.

"Juudaime, are you ok?"

"I'm fine, it's not my blood. Are _you_ guys ok?"

Lambo looks up and sees his brothers looking a little beat up but fine otherwise. He sees I-Pin and Fran sitting on the ground off to the side with Ryohei looking over them. He pulls away from Tsuna and heads their way as his brothers discuss what happened.

"Are you hurt, Lambo?"

Lambo shakes his head, "I'm fine, Ryo-nii. You should check on Tsuna-nii, though." He lies. If Ryohei knows he's lying he doesn't say anything and heads to where Tsuna is.

I-Pin is wearing a bandage on her head which covers the cut over her eye but that's probably the most serious injury she has. Fran, on the other hand, looks like he went through hell.

"I need more training." The young illusionist says while holding onto his left arm which is in a temporary sling. "Mukuro-senpai already promised more pain."

"You really got beat up by a girl?"

"In case you have not noticed, I am a girl, too and I can easily kick your butt." I-Pin says with narrowed eyes.

"Right, sorry. I didn't mean it like that." Lambo sheepishly states while rubbing the back of his neck.

"Um, are you ok?"

Lambo looks at I-Pin and wonders how to answer. Biko is dead; he knows that without having seen the carnage. He knows it's not all over yet but it's definitely a step in the right direction.

"I think so. I'm really sorry you guys got hurt because of me."

"It's not the first time and it won't be the last. You owe me big time…" Fran mumbles.

"You would have done the same for us. This is what best friends do, right?"

"Right,"

"I take it neither Fon nor Xanxus know you're here?"

The trio flinches at the accusing tone Tsuna uses and slowly shake their heads in reply. Tsuna sighs but kneels down to look directly at the teens.

"I don't approve of what you guys did. It was foolish and dangerous and you would have gotten seriously hurt if we hadn't shown up."

"Tsuna-nii, it wasn't their fault. I forced them to come and-"

"We came voluntarily and I am not sorry. I'm sorry nothing went according to plan _but_ not for wanting to help Lambo." I-Pin states as she walks over to Lambo.

"I actually _was_ forced by Lambo; I'm completely innocent."

"Fran!" I-Pin hisses and the young illusionist releases a heavy sigh.

"Fine, I came because I wanted to."

Tsuna holds back a smile at their banter. He knows they were trying to help Lambo but if they hadn't shown up when they did, things would have ended much differently.

"I'm glad Lambo can count on you guys but this is serious. You could have gotten killed and we wouldn't have even known you were missing until it was too late. Lambo might have been taken again and nobody would have been able to help him."

The teens lower their heads in shame and Tsuna knows they understand the seriousness of the situation. They hadn't expected things to get so out of control.

"You're all in trouble now let's go home."

"But what's going to happen now?" Lambo asks softly.

"I have people coming to clean up and find out what Biko was doing in this town. The rest we'll deal with later."

Lambo nods as they're escorted into a nearby car. The Lightning Guardian knows Biko is dead because of him. If he hadn't acted selfishly then Tsuna might have gotten the needed information to put a stop to the child trafficking. He's glad Biko is dead but he can't help but feel guilty about messing up again. He feels a tap on his head and he looks up at Tsuna.

"It's not your fault. We'll find those kids."

Lambo wipes his nose and nods once more. "Stop reading my mind."

"I don't have to be a mind reader to know what you're thinking. Don't worry; we'll put a stop to Don Fukunaga."

"Tsuna-nii, do you think I'm dirty? Do you think I'm disgusting because of what happened?"

Tsuna grabs Lambo by the shoulders and tries to ignore how bad Lambo flinches. Even with the bastard dead, Lambo is still afraid.

"You're not dirty and you sure as hell are not disgusting." Tsuna hugs his brother tightly. "What happened; happened and you survived. Is that why you didn't want anyone to get close to you because you thought we'd be disgusted?"

Lambo bites his lower lip and nods.

"We love you, Lambo and nothing will ever change that. No matter what happens, we will always be there for you; we can't be chased away."

"I love you, too, Tsuna-nii."

Lambo lets Tsuna help him into the car as they make their way to wherever the Tenth is staying before they head back to Namimori. On their way over, Lambo rests his head against Tsuna's shoulder and for the first time in weeks, he's able to sleep without seeing Biko's face.

Lambo's healing has finally begun.

* * *

Wow, another long chapter, huh? Hope it was ok what with not writing the actual fight scenes. I try and hopefully I get better but I don't want to ruin it by forcing myself right now. Let me know how I did?

See you next time on Lambo's Corner! You do not want to miss it!


	5. Chapter 5

Welcome to Lambo's Corner!

I do not own, I am still poor, and I still love Lambo.

Warnings: Language, mentions of abuse, typical Katekyo Hitman Reborn behavior.

Thank you for all the lovely reviews that kept me going through my absence, they made me feel better. Also, thanks a million to Nyx6 for helping me crawl out of my slump and dragging me from my shell.

Without further ado, Lambo's Corner!

* * *

"I'm so dead."

Lambo mutters, finally saying something since he started to pace back and forth in his room at the Vongola Estate.

His family had finished cleaning up and getting information from Biko's people before returning to Italy after making sure the teens were fine to travel. Lambo had opened his wound again which needed a new set of stitches, Fran had sprained his left arm which resulted in him wearing a sling but thankfully I-Pin had been spared anything worse than a bad cut.

"Why would they kill you after going through all the trouble of bringing you back?" A lazy voice asks from across the room.

"Because I lied to them, ran away, got you guys to lie and follow along, caused major damage to a small town, got Biko killed without getting anything out of him and those missing kids are probably being taken care of as we speak. Did I miss anything?"

"You also lied to your babysitters back in Namimori."

Lambo groans and I-Pin gives Fran and incredulous look to which he shrugs in response, "He asked and I answered. Besides, he's hurt so I doubt his punishment will be too severe. I'm sure he'll live."

Fran states from where he's lying down in Lambo's bed, eyes closed with one arm underneath his head, the other across his chest in a sling. "I'm the one who should be worried. Xanxus is going to murder me the second he gets here." He opens an eye. "Can you guys make sure I'm really dead before they put me in the ground? I wouldn't put it past them to bury me alive for fun."

I-Pin sighs from her spot at the end of Lambo's bed, "I'll make sure now can we please stop talking about death? I have had enough of it to last me a lifetime."

"You're Mafia; death will surround you until it decides to claim you."

Both I-Pin and Lambo give their friend a concerned look, knowing Fran's upbringing is much more morbid than theirs but he seems to fit in perfectly with it. In fact, he seems to enjoy it.

"Fran, you need to get out more."

The young illusionist waves his good arm over his head in a dismissing manner before putting it back under his head, "Just make sure I'm dead."

"Xanxus won't miss, you'll definitely be dead."

Lambo watches as I-Pin and Fran continue their talk with a frown. How can they be so calm when their family is not only planning their severe punishment but trying to figure out how to stop Fukunaga's trafficking business? He knows he messed up by not telling Tsuna what was going on but things weren't supposed to have gotten so out of control. It should have been a get in, get out kind of thing. Although he should have known something disastrous would happen, it always does. One would think after all these years he would know better than to think he had things under control. Especially with how much control Biko had taken away from him.

Lambo looks towards his friends again, nervously wringing his hands together. Upon arriving at the estate, Tsuna had instructed each of them to a room in which they were told to stay until Xanxus and Fon arrived for them. They were told they needed rest and to make sure to get it.

It was pretty silly of Tsuna to have expected them to listen. They were too restless and worried about what would happen next to even think about sleep. Lambo hadn't asked but he knew I-Pin and Fran would show up in his room. They were the closest age wise which meant they were more attuned to each other than the older guys; which is how they knew they needed to be together at the moment but Lambo felt uneasy at how _at_ ease they appeared to be. After all, Lambo had almost gotten them killed and now in danger of being grounded for life.

Sure, they'd gotten into plenty of trouble before with Fuuta joining in every now and then but this could have gone seriously bad.

"Are you guys really not mad at me?"

The bickering stops as two sets of eyes lock on the worried Lambo. They are his best friends and they've been in plenty of dangerous situations before but not this close to death; at least, not without their older siblings being nearby to keep them safe.

"Lambo, we have already told you we do not blame you. We willingly followed knowing the risks and they included getting hurt as well as getting in trouble with the elders."

"But it's not fair you'll both get punished worse since I'm too hurt for manual labor."

I-Pin laughs, "Chores are not a form of child abuse, and we will be fine. We have been in trouble for less and I am sure that won't change. We will be fine."

"Speak for yourself, they're going-"

"To kill you, we know. You have only mentioned it about a dozen times, right Lambo?" I-Pin finishes with a roll of her eyes but there's a small smile on her lips.

"But I'm not being dramatic, I really am dead." He says with a frown. "Especially when they find out we disobeyed their orders, again, by not staying in our own rooms."

"Nobody told you to sneak in here."

Fran waves his hand again, "I'll enjoy my last minutes of life how I want."

 _And that's with me._ Lambo thinks.

After everything he'd been through; the pain, the abuse, the psychological torture...his friends and family hadn't left his side. They really hadn't found him disgusting or sick. They didn't even blame him for anything that had happened. Biko is dead and Lambo still has his family.

He's not sure why but he finds it funny. No, he finds it hilarious so he laughs. He laughs until he has tears streaming down his face but he doesn't care. He had wanted to die from embarrassment; embarrassed he hadn't been able to save himself. He also hadn't wanted to live with feeling dirty after all the touches. He hadn't wanted to know if his family would throw him away just like Biko had said they would.

"Lambo, hey,"

Lambo can feel a hand on his back, rubbing circles as the voice tells him to breathe. He tries, he really does but he can't control himself. He had actually believed when Biko said his family had known what would happen to him. Lambo believed the lies about him wanting the touches, the pain. Worst of all, however, he'd risked his friends' lives without there being a need. They could have all died because he'd been ashamed to ask Tsuna for help. What kind of friend does that?

"I'm…sorry," He manages in between gasps. He tries to look at I-Pin who is still patting his back, anxiously trying to get him to breathe but everything is blurry thanks to his tears. Honestly, he'd been doing so well at controlling his panic attacks but not in front of his friends apparently.

He stops laughing but his crying continues. How could he have been so stupid? How could he have ever doubted his family?

"I'm so sorry for everything. All I do is cause trouble and you're still here; with me." He hiccups, "I almost let him win but I'm done being afraid of a dead man."

Lambo closes his eyes in shame. His chest feels like it's burning, his throat hurts but somehow he feels like something heavy is lifting off his chest as if he's getting rid of the pain through the tears. He knows he needs to calm down but he can't. He knows he's a mess and he can make out I-Pin asking Fran for help but the tears won't stop. He'd almost lost everything and it had been completely his fault.

His head snaps to the side when a hand hits him hard across the face. It's not a punch, just a slap but it's delivered with enough force to make him stumble.

"Fran, you idiot! You're not supposed to use that arm too much."

"That's what you're upset about? He just slapped me!"

Lambo blinks a few times as he slowly regains control over his emotions. He bends over putting his hands on his knees careful not to pull his stitches; again. His brothers would not be happy if he did that once more.

"Well, I am sorry but you were losing it and I think that slap worked pretty well," I-Pin answers briskly. Her tone letting him know what she's trying to hide, she's worried.

Lambo takes a deep breath then stands straight once more. He wipes his eyes then nose and sighs. He won't be a victim of someone who's long gone. He will be brave and he will get through this.

"You're right, sorry. Don't worry, I'm done crying. Biko is dead, he can't hurt me anymore. I'll be fine now." He looks towards Fran who's not trying to hide the fact his arm is hurting.

"You're a worse pain than the former prince," Fran says nonchalantly as he carefully puts his aching arm back into the sling.

Lambo shrugs, "At least I don't try to kill you every chance I get."

"No, you just put me in situations where I'm sure to die anyway."

"Fran," I-Pin scolds but Lambo shakes his head.

"He's right. I do put you guys in bad situations a lot and I'm sorry about that." He turns to Fran and offers a small smile, "But you stick around anyway, thanks."

Fran seems shocked for only a split second before schooling his features back to his casual manner. "There's nothing better to do."

I-Pin on the other hand laughs. "We would not have it any other way. We are more than friends; we are family and need to stick together."

The three friends share a smile before immediately frowning at the murderous aura filling the room. Fran rubs the back of his neck nervously then sighs.

"My time has come. I'll see you on the other side, I guess."

" _Get down here, you piece of shit! Voi!"_

Lambo gulps, "That's not Xanxus."

"I guess he brought back up."

Fran heads out of the room with I-Pin and Lambo following close behind. They were in this together after all. They knew Fran would get it the worse out of them and they wanted to at least offer _some_ support.

As they reach the large family room, Lambo notices Xanxus standing by Tsuna looking extremely pissed. Squalo, Belphegor, Viper, Lussuria, and Levi are off to the side all looking upset. Fon is with his brothers, all looking just as upset. Lambo hates knowing they're that way because of him but he can't do much about the past now.

"I must have really been missed to have you all pick me up."

Lambo holds back a wince at the darkening mood from the Varia. Why does Fran insist on making things worse for himself?

Squalo reaches the young illusionist first and grabs him by the collar of his shirt, pulling Fran off his feet with a growl. "You piece of trash, do you have any idea how much trouble we went through looking for you?"

"And how much money we wasted?" Viper adds from behind.

Fran shrugs his good shoulder. "Are you saying we're broke now? Do we still have a home?"

I-Pin covers her face with a sigh. They knew this is what would happen.

Lambo can see Xanxus closing his fists, can feel his anger rolling off in huge, Tsunami kind of waves and they're being directed at his suicidal friend. Without thinking, because if he had he definitely would not have done it, Lambo rushes to the Varia boss and falls to his knees before the man. Wincing at the pain which he hopes isn't his stitches; again.

"Xanxus, Xanxus-san, Xanxus-sama, your majesty. Please don't kill Fran; he-he was just doing what I asked to help me. I'm sorry, I'm really sorry for being an inconvenience to you and everyone else but this was entirely my fault."

Lambo bows his head, not noticing the stares of everyone else. "Please, please punish me-" Lambo can feel his hands shake at his words remembering a time when he was told to say it to Biko but he continues; Biko is dead.

"I know it was dangerous and stupid but I didn't care. All I wanted was to feel better and I know that's selfish but I didn't want to bother anyone else. I'm sorry for making Fran and I-Pin lie, I'm sorry for putting them at risk and I'm sorry for not keeping them safe."

"Lambo…" I-Pin whispers, slightly startling when Fon places a hand on her shoulder in a show of comfort. She looks apologetic and is about to say so but Fon gently shakes his head, wrapping the arm around her shoulders.

"I won't do that again. I promise to get stronger and-and get over this fe-fear so I don't have to ask them for help. I'll work hard to pay you whatever you spent, I promise. I'll take whatever punishment you're going to give Fran but please don't blame him."

Lambo is breathing hard, the pain in his stomach increasing the longer he's bending over. He feels a hand on his back before a voice registers in his brain.

"Lambo, get up. It's ok."

Slowly, the youngest Vongola member sits up, accepting the outstretched hand of his brother with silent thanks. Once he's standing, Lambo unconsciously rubs a hand over his stomach which thankfully isn't bleeding.

Xanxus is glaring down at him but Lambo doesn't feel scared for some reason. Maybe he's going into shock for doing something so stupid. What was he thinking?

"Xanxus, he's been through a lot. Stop with the glare already." Tsuna says in a tired voice.

The Varia leader clicks his tongue, "You don't tell me what to do, trash." He grumbles before looking at Lambo again.

"I'll deal with the little shit later. We're here to deal with bigger shit."

Lambo blinks then turns to Tsuna, "What's going on?"

"Let's all go to the dining room, get something to eat then we'll talk." Tsuna motions for everyone to join him and they begin to follow.

Fran, who's no longer in immediate danger but is instead being coddled by Luss, shrugs letting Lambo know he doesn't have a clue either.

Lambo heads to where Fon is whispering something to I-Pin and clears his throat, drawing their attention to him. "Fon-san, I'm really sorry."

Fon gives him a small smile, "I am glad you are ok, Lambo. I know you understand the seriousness of your actions as does I-Pin but I would appreciate honesty the next time you plan something dangerous."

Both teens nod in understanding and Fon heads towards the dining room. Lambo sighs in relief. That had gone better than expected. "Well, let's go find out what's happening."

"I swear to God if you pulled your stitches again I'll fucking sear your wound shut." Gokudera threatens Lambo before carefully pulling the teen's shirt up. He seems satisfied, everything must look ok and he grunts. "Come on, you brats need to eat as well."

"Haya-nii, what's wrong?"

The smoke bomber hesitates for a second then sighs, "We're going after Fukunaga."

Lambo feels his mouth go dry. He remembers Tsuna saying something about Biko being mixed up with the Don but they never got around to the details since they were busy dealing with other things in that moment.

"Was Biko working with him?"

Gokudera turns towards the dining room, "We'll go over that after we eat."

"Haya-nii, was Biko working with him?" Lambo asks again, knowing the tension around them has nothing to do with the teens' running away.

Tsuna's second-in-command runs a hand over his weary face obviously not wanting to answer. He doesn't have to.

"No, he was working _for_ him. Biko went after you on Fukunaga's orders," Tsuna answers stiffly from the doorway. Lambo can see the fire behind his eyes, promising pain to whoever dared hurt his family. "We're here to plan his execution."

* * *

Um, thank you for reading and waiting for me. I don't want to get into details about my absence but I will say depression sucks. Hope you'll forgive me and look out for the next and probably final chapter to this little story.

See you next time on Lambo's Corner! You do not want to miss it!


End file.
